ninjagosnakefandomcom-20200214-history
Vermillion
The 'Vermillion '''are one of the one of the seven tribes of Serpentine and a faction of antagonists in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, being a major threat in The Hands of Time. They are the children and pure first-generation progeny of the Great Devourer, appearing as masses of snakes that can merge into humanoid forms. With armor forged by Ray and Maya and the leadership of Krux and Acronix, the Vermillion's main agenda is to consume everything in their path, much like their progenitor. The Vermillion commanders Machia, Raggmunk, and Blunck were selected by Krux as the strongest and most cunning of their species. They are capable of controlling the other Vermillion warriors through a hive mind, until Acronix and Krux fired the Vermillion commanders and used the helmets of Blunck and Raggmunk to control the Vermillion warriors themselves. With control of the Vermillion, the twins telepathically smashed the rest of the Vermillion warriors into their component snakes, which were absorbed by the Iron Doom. Under the twins' orders, the Vermillion snakes ultimately gave life to the machine. Eventually, it would become lost in time after Wu ripped out the Reversal Time Blade from the Iron Doom's time apparatus, leaving the Time Twins and their Vermillion hordes stuck in the Time Vortex. History The Hatching A Vermillion attacked a Borg Store in Ninjago City. It fought Dareth and the Ninja. A Time of Traitors The Vermillion went to kidnap Ninjago's builders. Scavengers The Vermillion stole metal from the city and went to their underground base. Machia scolded Raggmunk and Blunck for their failed Operation and instructed the Warriors to take out the power to buy them more time. After failing to keep the blackout from continuing, they headed to Mega Monster Amusement Park to take apart its metal. A Line in the Sand The Vermillion made it to the amusement park and junkyard, where they start taking its metal. Soon, they headed to the Sea of Sand to collect the Slow-Mo Time Blade, but the Ninja escaped with it. The Attack After they used the BorgWatch to find the Time Blade's location, the Vermillion attacked the Temple of AIrjitzu and was able to get the Blade. Secrets Discovered The Vermillion brought in a captured Wu to their base. Pause and Effect The Vermillion are on the lookout for the Ninja. They were able to outnumber Jay and Cole but when Lloyd and Zane helped, the Vermillion were defeated. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea The Vermillion go after the Ninja. Lost in Time Machia prepared the Vermillion to fight the past Elemental Masters. When they are battling, the snakes are destroyed and fused into the Iron Doom. It is assumed they were lost in time along with the Time twins Details Although the Vermillion look vaguely humanoid at first glance, their true forms are red and/or orange snakes; they can combine their bodies to appear humanoid, aided by their armor and the telepathic command of their superiors. Despite being made entirely of snakes, Vermillion warriors can manifest fangs and eyes seemingly independent of their components. Vermillion apparently reproduce via large "eggs" with a distinctive metallic grey shell and red spots on either end. When shattered, the eggs release several Vermillion snakes that attack anything not allied with their kind, making them effective weapons. Vermillion vehicles are red and dark grey, with black and dull orange accents. Many have a single tank-like tread as their primary locomotion, as well as large blades on their sides for intimidation and attack on passerby. The vehicles also have Vermillion snakes permeating their hulls, which act as a power source of sorts to enable their functions. Notable Members MachiaCGI.png|Machia RaggmunkCGI.png|Raggmunk BlunckCGI.png|Blunck CGISlackjaw.png|Slackjaw CGIRivett.png|Rivett CGITannin.png|Tannin CGIVermin.png|Vermin BuffmillionPortrait.png|Buffmillion Gallery Raggmunk Minifigure.jpg 70626 vermillion.png FIGSlackjaw.png FIGRivett.png FIGTannin.png FIGVermin.png Set70627 7.png VermilllionEgg.png|Their eggs Vermillion1.png Raggmunk With Timeblade.jpg|Raggmunk with the Slow-Mo Time Blade Raggmunk's Face.jpg Blunck.jpg Commander Blunck Hive Mind.jpg Snake Charmer Badge V2.png Vermillion General Badge.png Swamp Siege Badge.png MoS70VermillionForces.png MoSMachia.png Category:Vermillion Category:Tribe Category:Snake